New To The Village
by Ipodprincess101096
Summary: It was an ordinary day for Naruto, until Sakura Haruno became his new neighbor! Not only will he have a new friend, Naruto might have something more. This story is clean, no cussing or sexual themes. First story. Please read.
1. A Long Morning

Please don't hurt me. This is only my first story. I'm proud of myself to tell you the truth. I've been reading this one book serise, House of Night, and it inspired me to write this. Enjoy. =)

* * *

**Chapter One A Slow Morning**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Aw, shut up." Naruto Uzumaki slammed the snooze button on his alarm clock. Naruto rolled over and fell off his bed. "Ow!" He yelled, "Stupid bed."

"Naruto, are you OK?" He heard his roommate, Sasuke Uchiha, yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just rolled off my bed." He replied while rubbing his head.

"Well why don't you roll on down here so you can eat breakfast?"

"Alright." Naruto got up off the floor and put the sheets back on his bed. He looked around to see if he knocked down anything. He didn't; he went out of his room. As soon as Naruto was in the kitchen, he smelled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and maple syrup. It smelled good, but Naruto couldn't smell his favorite, Ramen. He sighed and sat down at the kitchen table that was lying under a window.

"Uh, Naruto?" Sasuke asked while he was pouring himself some milk.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied sleepily.

"I hope you know it's Saturday…"

At this, Naruto jumped from his seat and yelled, "What!? What do ya mean it's Saturday!?"

"Calm down! The neighbors will start complaining!" Sasuke yelled back, "Anyways," He said in a calmer tone, "I thought you knew."

"So I woke up to an annoying alarm clock, roll off my bed, and came down here at 6:30 A.M. for _nothing!?_"

"Yeah, pretty much." Sasuke replied with a happy-go-lucky tone in his voice and a grin spread across his face.

"Wait," Naruto said while sitting back down, "Why are you so… so… happy? You're usually like, 'I will kill Itachi Uchiha. Revenge will be mine!' and depressed and… and... Well, you know!"

"Well, you know Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yeah but what does she-"

"Listen! I sat next to her in Math 207 and we talked and stuff. We became friends and I think I might like her." Sasuke admitted blushing. Naruto giggled like a little school girl. "It's not funny!" Sasuke yelled, turning even more red.

"Sure it is! I mean, you're seventeen and you're barley having your first crush! Plus, the cool, calm Sasuke just _blushed_." Naruto acted like he was wiping away a tear from his left eye.

"I gotta go!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"Look if I made you mad-"

"You didn't; I just have to go to the store." Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"Okay… Make sure you buy some Ramen."

"Sure," Sasuke put the pan he used to make eggs in the sink, "Oh, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"Got get some more rest." Sasuke said motioning towards Naruto's bedroom.

"Alright." Naruto got up out of his seat where he was sitting and went in his room. He made sure he unplugged his alarm clock and pulled the covers over him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The sun began to shine through the window. Naruto awoke to the floor.

_How'd I get here?_ He thought. He got up lazily and looked out the window. The car wasn't there. _So, Sasuke did leave_. Naruto looked at his clock.

"That's right, I unplugged it," He said out loud. Naruto walked towards his closet and opened it up. He pick out an orange shirt that said, "DON'T. TOUCH. MY. RAMEN." and showed a bowl of ramen. Then, he walked over to his dresser. He opened his underwear and sock drawer; he picked out some black boxers and white socks. Naruto closed that drawer and opened his pants drawer; he picked out some faded blue pants. Naruto gathered up his things and went in the restroom. He laid his clothes on the floor and used the toilet. He flushed and brushed his teeth­. He spat, rinsed his mouth, and got dressed. He came out of the bathroom and went in his room.

He put his pajamas (or boxers and a white tank-top) on his bed. Naruto went into the kitchen. He found a note on the refrigerator.

" Naruto,

I'm still at the store, can you do me a huge favor? Please do the dishes" Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the sink full of plates, pans, forks, spoons, and a pancake turner. "Also, I'll be gone for awhile so please clean. Remember, DON'T burn down the house, again!"

Sasuke Uchiha"

"I better get started." Naruto said. He went in to the closet that laid in the hall way. He got the vacuum, mop, duster, and a bucket. He walked in to the living room, put the cleaning supplies on the floor and plugged in the vacuum. He started to vacuum but stopped when it was making unusual noises.

_That's weird._ Naruto thought. He turned it off and put it down until he could see up it.

"That's what it was," Naruto said while he found an old piece of gum caught in the vacuum. He took the piece of gum, threw it away and went back to vacuum. After he vacuumed, Naruto mopped the kitchen floor. He slipped a few times. After he mopped Naruto took some pain reliever.

"Note to self: Remember to wear non-slip shoes while mopping and not to walk in the place you _just_ mopped." Naruto said while taking Advil. He looked at the pile of cleaning supplies. "Aw, I hate dusting." He took the duster and began with the table. After sneezing, coughing, and gagging, Naruto was finally done with dusting. Naruto put the cleaning supplies up and sat down on the couch. He was getting ready to relax when someone knocked on the door. He got up and went to the door.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm your new neighbor."

* * *

Cliff-hanger! Don't you just love those? I have a good feeling about this story. My grandma said she liked it (I'm a dork). Please review. It would mean the world to me. But remember, this is only my first story.


	2. A New Friend

Please tell me I did a good job. I wrote this in about an hour. It's pretty short. I know. But I hope you like it anyways! Now I gonna stop babbling like an idiot and let you read the story, enjoy! =)

* * *

She was a cute girl. She had light pink hair that was just above her shoulders, emerald green eyes, and she looked very fragile. She wore a red tank top with some black shorts and boots that were just below her knees.

"H-hi," Naruto said, "I didn't know we were gonna have neighbors…"

"Oh, I would think that the 'for sale' sigh would give it away." Sakura giggled.

"Um, would you like to come in?" The nervous boy replied.

"Sure." Sakura sat down on the couch.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," He finally said after what seemed like ten years.

"Do you live with someone else?"

"Y-yeah, Sasuke Uchiha. He's out buying groceries."

"You seem a bit nervous," Sakura said looking Naruto in the eyes.

"A little bit."

"Why?"

"The last neighbors moved out because I was too loud. Heck, I'm surprised Sasuke hasn't moved." Naruto said with a wide grin. The girl laughed and so did he. He thought it was nice making a new friend since no one else, except Sasuke, has accepted him. After what happened seventeen years ago, nobody accepted Naruto. But after hearing what happened to Sasuke, he decided to take a chance and talk to him. Sasuke listened to him and they became friends. That was almost twelve years ago.

"How long have you and Sasuke been friends?" Sakura asked, waking Naruto out of his memories.

"About twelve years."

"Wow, my longest friendship is with a dog, Peanut," She admitted sheepishly.

"How long have you and Peanut been friends?" Naruto asked, mimicking Sakura.

"Oh, three years." She said, laughing at Naruto's best girl impression.

"Why so short?" Naruto asked, worried.

"Me and my mom have moved so much, I never had the time to make a real friend…" She said looking down at the floor.

"Hey don't worry," Naruto said in a softer tone, "You'll make a friend."

"Really?" She asked sounding like a little girl.

"Yeah, I'll be your friend." He said pointing at himself.

"Oh, thank you!" She said and gave him a hug.

Naruto's mind went in shock for a few seconds, but he snapped out of it and hugged Sakura back.

"I didn't know I was interrupting something."

Naruto and Sakura let go of each other and blushed. Sakura bounced from the couch and walked towards Sasuke.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm you new neighbor." She said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi I'm…"

Naruto blocked out Sasuke's voice and thought, _Great, now Sakura's gonna start liking him and forget about me. _

"Um, Naruto…"

"What?" He asked grumpily.

"Do you mind showing Sakura around town?" Sasuke asked.

"Not one bit!" Naruto jumped from his seat and ran up to Sakura's side. "Let's go!" Sakura laughed and they were off.

He showed his favorite clothing store, the mall, Target, Wal-Mart, McDonald's, Burger King, and finally, the Ramen Shop. They ate and Sakura fell in love with Ramen. Naruto told her they come in little cups that take three minutes to make. Then phone rang and it was her mom. She had to go but thanked Naruto for the wonderful day. He offered her a walk back and she said okay.

When Naruto got home it was about six-thirty.

"You two were out for about four hours." Sasuke said while making dinner.

"Yeah." Naruto said in a calm voice.

Sakura walked into her house and saw her mom standing in the door way with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Sorry I'm back so late I-" Her mom cut her off by lifting her hand. Sakura stood there confused.

"I'm so glad you made a new friend! And it's not a dog!" Just then, a Pug walked by and snorted at the compliment his master's mom said. "Oh, no offence Peanut." They all laughed and went into the kitchen to eat dinner.

* * *

What's this? Sakura's mom is actually in the story? I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I'd also appreciate it if you guys if you kept reviewing. Also, now that I'm allowed on the computer on the weekdays, I'll be writing everyday so keep checking and waiting. Remember to review!


End file.
